


Cake

by orphan_account



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, sebaciel - Fandom
Genre: Cake, Desserts, Fluffy, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sebastian Michaelis, nothing was ever "good enough" when it came to his Master. He always went above and beyond his butler call of duty, so when Ciel Phantomhive requests something so regular, it strikes him as peculiar. Then he puts two and two together, and the result is more "heavenly delicious" than any confection he has ever made.</p><p>*Please note that this is not a finished work as of it. A final update will be posted as soon as possible.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

For being a demon, Sebastian Michaelis had the patience of a saint. He corrected the numerous mistakes made by the other Phantomhive staff, managed to keep his Master safe, and – on top of that – endured the countless demands of the young head of the Phantomhive household. By now, he had been used to it. Though, if he had been keeping notes – and he was – Ciel’s demands were increasing, and something was different about the boy. The butler couldn’t quite set a white-gloved finger on it…

At that moment, Ciel had ordered a cake be made, a simple chocolate cake with buttercream frosting between the layers, perhaps a side of strawberries in sauce. It had been an odd request, really, as Sebastian never did anything plain for the boy. He always went above and beyond to keep things lively for him, to keep them impressive. Still, Sebastian obeyed the other his contract was with, spreading the yellow-ish white icing evenly on the layers. Reaching for the strawberries, he obtained a wooden spoon and garnished Ciel’s small plate with a circle of syrup before arranging the strawberry halves at equal intervals. When he was finished, he placed it on a tray next to a glass of warm milk – the perfect accompaniment to such a rich dish – and a vase with one sole white rose inside of it. Lifting the tray with coordinated ease, Sebastian began to traipse his way toward the study where his Master was surely awaiting his arrival.

The Phantomhive mansion was large in size full of many different rooms, but the butler always found his way to Ciel. Arriving at two large double doors a short time later, he knocked twice. “Young Lord, I have your snack awaiting you,” he sang.

There was a small silence in the other room before Ciel answered. “Enter.”

Sebastian did as he was instructed, and striding over to the large desk his Master was seated at, setting the tray down in front of him. “As you requested, I made you a three-layer chocolate cake with buttercream frosting. There is a side of milk to wash it down as the chocolate is very rich, if I do say so myself. Enjoy, my Lord.” Orangish-red eyes closed as his body halved over in a bow, and he turned on his heel to exit.

“Wait,” Ciel instructed. When the demon turned back to face the boy, his lips held the faintest sign of a smile on their edges. “Do you not wish to make sure you’ve made it correctly?”

Sebastian chuckled, head shaking once. “You doubt my baking prowess? I have proved myself to you numerous times, my Lord.”

“And you’ve never watched me,” the boy remarked, lifting his fork and slicing the cake into threes just where the icing lines ended. He then proceeded to cut the cake again, this time below each icing line.

A black brow raised as Sebastian observed this peculiar action from his Master. “My Lord, what in the world, may I ask, are you doing?”

There had been traces of the cream that stuck to the edges of his fork, and a pink tongue flicked out to collect it all, tilting his head innocently at the older man. “The icing is the best part,” he said softly, ocean eye still trained on the man. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Another hearty chuckle emanated from the butler. Suddenly, his Master’s actions were not so peculiar anymore. He was, after all, a changing boy, and boys had urges. The signs began to piece themselves together. There was a common reason between the little whimpers and blushes when the butler washed and dressed the boy, why he was requesting Sebastian’s presence more and more, and now this.

At the moment, then, he began questioning where the boy learned of these activities. Perhaps watching others interact, and there was, after all, that one time at Lord Chamber’s celebration where the boy had managed to get himself in a pickle. Madame Red had, no doubt, an influence on the boy’s behavior, then and now. “I agree strongly, my Lord.”

That phrase was uttered a bit breathier this time in accordance with the mood of the room. Maybe it would egg his young Master on. He hoped, at the very least.

Ciel ate his cake at a regular pace, steering clear of the buttercream frosting until the very end. Smile growing more evident, he swiped some onto his fork and lapped at it, eyes focused on his butler to make sure he was watching.

Sebastian chuckled and snaked his arms across his chest as the boy continued flicking that tongue out for the confection. “You are simply unbelievable, Young Master, are you aware?”

The Phantomhive head hummed and continued his little game before his fork collected the last drop. “I am,” he stated frankly. “Is it causing a problem for you, Sebastian?”

The butler couldn’t lie. He told his Master he does not do that, nor would he ever. “If I must be honest, then yes, my Lord, it is.”

Boy, was Ciel daring. Visible eye half-lidded, his smile was much more evident, almost a predatory grin, as he licked the final swatch of icing off the fork. “What are we going to do about that then?”

“Was that an invitation, Sir?”

“It was an order.”

Sebastian’s lips curled as he bowed to the boy before rotating on his heel and returning to the door. Gloved fingers wrapped around the large brass handles and applied enough force for the doors to shut quietly, trapping them both inside the study. He then reached for the fire poker and wedged it between the handles, ensuring they wouldn’t be disturbed. Just as he went to shed his jacket in the chair beside the door, Ciel sneaked up behind him and grabbed his wrist. 

“No. Allow me.”

Sebastian nodded and his arms spread from his sides, allowing the jacket to fall once the boy had managed to peel the overcoat from the butler. He caught Ciel out of the corner of his eye and smiled as he turned on his heel. “Now you, my Lord.”

Ciel clicked his tongue but rotated around, and Sebastian’s lips brushed against the nape of his neck as his arms stretched around to unbutton the royal blue overcoat donning his Master’s body. “Such delicate skin,” he remarked, tugging on the cloth once it was unfastened and peeling it from the boy. “Smooth and creamy.”

The boy huffed before turning back to the man again, fingers reaching for his vest this time. “You create too much chatter, Sebastian. Are you aware?”

Lips gave way to an almost sinister smile as the demon nodded his head once. It was part of his charm to talk in great amounts. He could weasel his way out of anything, and into anyone. “My apologies, my Lord.” He wouldn’t say much else in case he was ordered to stay silent, an order he didn’t wish to obey.

As delicate fingers tried to make quick work of the vest, Sebastian’s lithe fingers danced under Ciel’s chin, tilting it up so he could see the boy’s face. A small smile dancing over his features, his lips chastely claimed the smaller ones of his Master, his vest shedding from his body as well.

“Mmm,” he purred. “Tastes like buttercream.”


End file.
